Ring binders are traditionally constructed to accept precut sheets of paper with perforated holes in symmetry with the rings of the binder. In the case of a ring binder, additional individual sheets of paper can be purchased with precut holes, or additional sheets of paper can be perforated with a punch, typically a 2-hole or 3-hole punch, to be added to the binder.
There are a multitude of such ring binders on the market. Most typically, the front covers of these items are of a solid color (e.g., black or green). More importantly, there is nothing to differentiate one ring binder from another (other than size and amount of paper). As such, these items are mere “commodities” and a user is not inclined to buy one ring binder from others of the same size and comparable number of sheets of paper.
The same is true of spiral notebooks in which the paper is “bound” into the notebook via a spiral spring. That is, there are a multitude of such spiral notebooks available, but little has been done to differentiate one from the other (other than by size and number of sheets of paper) in terms of having a purchaser choose one over the other.